Fantasía
by Leana Bodt
Summary: - No creí que estarías aquí, se supone que no queda nadie - dice Kasamatsu abriendo su casillero. - Estaba esperándote, senpai -. Y esa sonrisa tan radiante solo provoca que el moreno se sonroje. *Especial de la pareja ganadora del fic "Desatando Sentimientos" Pareja: Kise x Kasamatsu / Advertencia: Yaoi. Lemon.


**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras! :3 Aquí les traigo el especial de la pareja ganadora del fic llamado "Desatando Sentimientos" Decirles que no es necesario haber leído el fic para comprender este one-shot, pero si estan invitadas a hacerlo *w***

**Espero les guste y gracias por esperar la semana completa xd**

***Saludos a mi beta Arisa .-**

***Tsuyume: aquí traigo a nuestra pareja mas amada de la vida 3 Yukio preparate! Que vamos por ti xD**

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Debo confesar que me costó mucho hacer este especial D: A pesar de que son mi pareja favorita *-* Me cuesta mucho trabajar a los tsundere Asi que bueno, hice mi mejor esfuerzo y espero no defraudarlas TwT**

**Asi que sin mas en que disculparme xD A leer! ^^**

**Advertencias: Yaoi. Lemon.**

* * *

_**Fantasía**_

Kise abre su celular, la pantalla muestra un reloj digital marcando las 6 de la tarde con 38 minutos. Suelta un suspiro y vuelve a cerrarlo para guardarlo en su bolso. De pronto la puerta se abre dejando pasar a un chico de bellos ojos azules, que muestra su expresión de sorpresa para luego cerrar la puerta tras él y caminar hacia la banca.

– No creí que estarías aquí, se supone que no queda nadie -dice Kasamatsu abriendo su casillero.

Hace unos minutos el azabache estaba haciendo un inventario de los implementos para el equipo, pero el entrenador tuvo un inconveniente en su casa y se había ido. El chico no había terminado a tiempo para ir con sus amigos a casa, así que esperaba estar solo.

– Estaba esperándote, senpai. -Y esa sonrisa tan radiante solo provoca que el moreno se sonroje.

– No tenías que hacerlo.

– Lo sé, pero quería -responde Kise, viendo al chico cerrar la puerta metálica-. Además no hemos pasado tiempo juntos últimamente.

– Eso no es mi culpa -Yukio se gira hacia el blondo mostrando un semblante indiferente-. Tu agenda es la que está tan apretada.

Kise observa al moreno. Pensar que el chico le está espetando su poca disponibilidad le demuestra que Yukio lo extraña.

El de ojos azules se sienta a su lado y gira, subiendo su pierna a la banca para comenzar a desabrochar su zapatilla. Kise alza la mano y le quita la zapatilla deslizando la palma por la pantorrilla para detenerla bajo la rodilla del chico y así poder sostenerla mientras la otra acaricia su empeine. Kasamatsu frunce el ceño cuando el rubio se inclina dando mordiscos sobre la tela de sus medias, provocando ligeros escalofríos en su cuerpo.

Ryota desliza su dedo por el muslo interior del moreno, subiendo la tela del short en el proceso. El desliz de ese dígito por su piel, seguido de la boca de Kise resbalando sobre la tela hacen que Yukio se agite, tragando duro.

– ¿Sabes? -Pregunta el rubio, alzando su mirada coqueta y filosa, haciendo que el otro se sonroje-. Tango una fantasía contigo, senpai -dice con voz lasciva, cargada de insinuación.

– No empieces con tus idioteces, Kise.

Baja su mano para subir la otra pierna del chico, que observa sus movimientos atento, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Kise le quita la otra zapatilla y alza su dorada mirada con una sonrisa que solo trae un mal presagio para el de ojos azules.

– Quiero hacértelo aquí, senpai - confiesa Kise con una sonrisa ladina, notando el sonrojo que aparece en las mejillas de su capitán-. Quitarte el uniforme con el que entrenas y que cuando te lo pongas, recuerdes esto…

– ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Eres idiota? ¡Alguien podría atraparnos!

– Sabes que no será así, no hay nadie más que el auxiliar y no se acerca al gimnasio hasta que todos nos vamos.

– ¡Te digo que no! -dice Yukio alzando la mano, cerrando el puño y dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza al blondo.

El chico se queja, toma la mano del azabache y la sostiene para darle una lamida a la rodilla expuesta.

– Lo siento senpai, pero no puedo detenerme cuando tu cuerpo muestra la necesidad de sentirme…

Jala de la mano que sostiene y atrae al chico hasta hacerse de su boca. Al principio se muestra esquivo, pero cuando la lengua de Kise se abre paso entre sus húmedos labios, Yukio no puede hacer más que inspirar profundo para participar de tan anhelado beso. Con las bocas abiertas para darle rienda suelta a sus lenguas que juegan en una lucha por hacerse con el control, el moreno se deja hacer, sintiendo el frote de ese húmedo músculo sobre el suyo. Kise jadea entre sus labios y Kasamatsu aprovecha para succionar el inferior, produciendo un sonido húmedo.

Kise le da un apretón a la entrepierna del chico, que suelta un jadeo ronco abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y separándose levemente de su boca, pero cuando esa palma se refriega sobre su short, no puede hacer más que morderse el labio. El blondo quita la tela con rapidez y luego desliza la boca por la erección que recién comienza a despertar bajo la ropa interior. Sabe que debe seducir a Kasamatsu para que le permita llegar hasta el final y eso le encanta. El aliento del rubio calienta la carne bajo la tela, haciendo que Yukio se relama los labios, rindiéndose al placer que su pareja despierta con tanta facilidad en él. Y es que aunque el de ojos azules jamás lo admita en voz alta… extraña a su estúpido novio.

Su boca se desliza por el duro eje, humedeciendo la ropa interior de Yukio mientras sube, lamiendo la zona plana bajo su ombligo. Sigue ascendiendo por su abdomen plano, aspirando con fuerza, refregando la nariz contra esa blanca piel.

– ¿Qué mierda haces, Kise? -Exclama el moreno apoyado en sus codos, observando el actuar tan extraño del chico sobre él.

– Hueles tan bien -responde con un jadeo que provoca cosquillas en Yukio-, tu cuerpo aún está caliente…

Kise sonríe, pensando en como el cuerpo de su amante puede variar tanto después del entrenamiento, puesto que su piel sigue ardiente por el esfuerzo y su aroma es aún más perceptible: la mezcla entre su piel y el aroma a jabón de baño a su alrededor lo enloquece. Un olor tan delicioso que, podría jurar, se le hace agua la boca. Sigue ascendiendo para quitar la playera del moreno y deleitarse con esos pezones que se alzan duros. Desliza sus pulgares sobre ellos, provocando que Kasamatsu cierre los ojos con fuerza. Se inclina y besa su cuello, deslizando la lengua hasta su oreja, donde muerde el lóbulo, succionando con gula.

El de ojos azules suelta jadeos y se muerde el labio para acallarlos, pero ese cuerpo sobre el suyo no le facilita las cosas. Kise desciende succionando la piel del abdomen, deslizando su húmeda lengua para sentarse con las piernas a cada lado de la banca.

– Dime senpai -murmura el blondo tomando las piernas de Kasamatsu y llevándoselas a los hombros-, ¿Acaso no me has extrañado? -Pregunta quitando las largas calcetas del chico con lentitud, acariciando la piel y succionando la que queda descubierta a medida que la tela se desliza.

– Haaa… -jadea cerrando sus ojos azules con fuerza.

– Lo digo porque tu cuerpo está bastante sensible.

– ¡Ya deja de decir tanta babosada, Kise! -Exclama con voz ronca, sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– De acuerdo.

Ryota agacha la cabeza quitando hacia abajo el bóxer negro que cubre la hombría de Yukio, toma la dura erección y se la lleva a la boca metiéndola de una sola vez.

– ¡Espera, Kise! -Pide Kasamatsu, alzándose para agarrar los cabellos amarillos de su amante, pero una succión fuerte provoca un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, haciendo que se contraiga con un jadeo.

La cabeza de cabellos amarillos se pierde entre las piernas blancas de Kasamatsu, que traga duro intentando evitar que sus jadeos se hagan aún más audibles, preso de la vergüenza. Kise se aferra a los muslos del moreno, que tiene sus piernas sobre sus hombros mientras mueve esa boca de arriba hacia abajo llevando un ritmo rápido. Lame la extensión alzando la vista, sus ojos lascivos se topan con los de su senpai que lentamente se rinde al placer.

Yukio se apoya en los codos observando a Kise subir y bajar, siente esa cavidad apretar su pene, atrapándolo en el húmedo calor mientras su lengua juguetea con su ingle. No es la primera vez que lo hacen, pero siempre es así: increíble. Kise siempre lo hace tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos y Yukio cada vez tarda menos en rendirse a sus caricias.

El de ojos dorados se aleja levemente para tomar aire, sus jadeos calientes aumentan la excitación de Kasamatsu, que traga con fuerza sintiendo la garganta seca. Lame toda la extensión, succionando gentilmente la punta para luego volver a engullirlo con gula. Yukio siente una corriente recorrer su cuerpo y sabe que pronto acabará, Kise no tiene piedad y sigue chupando con insistencia.

– Ya… ya no… -jadea Kasamatsu alzando la mano para alejar al rubio, pero éste no se mueve ni un centímetro-. ¡Me vengo! Quita…

Pero hace caso omiso, acelerando el movimiento de su rostro y succionando con fuerza, haciendo que el azabache se contraiga con brusquedad, acabando en la boca de Kise, que gustoso, traga todo lo que Kasamatsu tiene para él. El moreno jadea con fuerza y mira hacia abajo.

– No debiste hacer eso -dice con el rubor recorriendo su rostro hasta sus orejas.

Pero el más alto sólo sonríe relamiéndose los labios, bajando las piernas de Yukio y girándolo para dejarlo boca abajo a lo largo de la banca. Se mete dos dedos a la boca para humedecerlos y luego los guía hacia la entrada del moreno. A Kasamatsu le incomoda esa posición e intenta resistirse hasta que dos dígitos entran en él moviéndose con lentitud.

– ¡Mn! -se queja apretando los labios, sintiendo esos dedos moverse en su interior.

El rubio se relame la boca cuando, tras unos tensos segundos, el agujero comienza a atraparlo. Sabe que ya está acostumbrado, así que agrega un tercer dedo.

– ¡Ah! -Exclama Kasamatsu alzando el rostro, con la saliva uniendo sus labios.

El azabache cierra los ojos, preso del placer que invade su cuerpo. Apenas puede hilar más de dos frases en su mente, así que se deja llevar por esas manos expertas mientras Kise deposita besos en sus glúteos. Sí, el blondo hace muchas cosas incómodas, pero Yukio está tan extasiado que no puede impedirlo. Además Kise hace un excelente trabajo mandando su juicio a la mierda.

– Estás muy húmedo, senpai -dice Kise con voz lasciva mientras saca los dedos y se baja el short tomando su duro miembro.

Alza más las caderas del de ojos azules juntando sus piernas, poniendo la suya doblada a su costado y bajando la otra al suelo para mantener el equilibrio mientras Yukio sigue sosteniéndose en los codos, aferrando las manos al borde de la banca

– ¿Siempre tienes que decir cosas tan morbosas?

– Pero eso te excita, ¿no, senpai?

Es entonces cuando se acomoda en la entrada y penetra de una sola vez, haciendo que Kasamatsu se queje de manera audible, apoyando la frente en la madera, para luego salir con extrema lentitud. El moreno siente como lo llena por completo, calentando sus entrañas que se contraen con deliciosa estrechez. Kise acaricia su espalda, vuelve a embestir y ahora se aferra a esas estrechas pero masculinas caderas.

La lentitud con la que Ryota tortura al azabache, lo está volviendo loco. Su cuerpo pide por más… más rápido, más profundo. Pero Kise, al parecer, planea seguir jugando, y en esos momentos es cuando Yukio se traga el orgullo y alza el rostro inclinándose hacia adelante, para luego retroceder, haciendo chocar su trasero contra la pelvis del blondo. El más alto sonríe mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiendo lo apretado que está su amante en aquella posición, con las piernas juntas, pero cuando comienza ese vaivén, todo se vuelve más confuso y solo puede pensar en lo bien que se sienten esas caderas apresando su miembro. Aunque no es solo eso, observar la espalda de Kasamatsu arqueada, bañada en gotitas de sudor, tan masculina y lisa, lo excita aún más. Es entonces cuando retrocede y embiste al encuentro de los movimientos del moreno.

Aferrado a los costados de la madera, Yukio siente ese miembro duro abrirse paso en su interior, provocando un placer tan extraño como increíble.

– ¡Mierda! -Exclama apretando los dientes y alzando la cabeza cuando Kise choca con sus caderas de manera rápida-. ¡Ah! ¡Aaaah!

Apenas puede contener su, según él, vergonzosa voz; pero para Kise es una melodía erótica. Siempre había soñado con poder tocar de todas las maneras posibles a su capitán. Está tan enamorado y sentirse dentro de él significa más que placer y sexo, significa ser uno.

Kise se aferra a las caderas de Kasamatsu, subiendo las manos por sus costados y deslizándose hacia dentro para tocar sus pezones. Los estruja y jala, haciendo que Yukio se contraiga con brusquedad. Aumentando la fricción y el deseo. Pero Kasamatsu pone un brazo bajo su boca y muerde con fuerza, para acallar los gritos que pugnan por salir cuando una mano de Ryota baja por su abdomen para atrapar su duro pene y masajearlo con fuerza. Es demasiado calor, demasiado placer.

La otra mano del blondo suelta el pezón y sube por la garganta de Kasamatsu, metiéndola bajo el mentón del chico, para así poder levantar su rostro.

– Déjame oírte senpai -pide con voz ronca, muy agitada, mientras acaricia los húmedos labios del azabache con el dedo índice-. Quiero saber que lo disfrutas… y quiero que me pidas más.

– Sólo sigue moviéndote, maldita sea -pide Yukio con la mirada vidriosa, sintiendo que en poco tiempo acabará.

Mete su propia mano bajo su cuerpo quitando la del de ojos dorados de su erección. Entonces Kise comprende que su agresivo novio quiere acabar sólo por detrás y no puede resistirse a tomar ambos brazos del chico para atraerlo hacia sí. Pegando los labios en su oreja para darle una lamida.

– Veo que hoy estás de pervertido…

– ¡El único pervertido eres tú! -Exclama Kasamatsu sintiendo su rostro arder, pero más por la vergüenza que por el calor-. Haciéndolo aquí… ¡ah!

Comienzan las penetraciones bruscas y Yukio se inclina levemente, siendo sujetado por los brazos, mientras Kise vuelve a embestir. El sonido inunda el lugar, húmedo y morboso. Las caderas de Kise arremeten contra Kasamatsu, que gime ya sin pudor; sin poder contenerse más. El rubio abre más la boca dejando escapar sus quejidos roncos y sintiendo una gota de sudor recorrer desde su sien hasta su mentón, inclinándose para morder la espalda húmeda de su amante.

Kasamatsu está prácticamente siendo sostenido por el blondo, que se mueve a un ritmo enloquecedor.

– ¡Aaah! -Grita, frunciendo el ceño y abriendo la boca, dejando escurrir la saliva por su mentón-. Kise… mmmm…

Presiente que el punto máximo de éxtasis se acerca, el calor se expande por sus entrañas y Kasamatsu se estremece con brusquedad. El rubio acelera las embestidas haciendo que el de ojos azules suelte un grito, alzando el rostro, y derramándose sobre la madera bajo su cuerpo, pronunciando el nombre de su amante como una melodía de pasión. El apretón de esas entrañas calientes lleva a Kise al límite también y, entrando un par de veces más, acaba dentro de Kasamatsu.

El moreno jadea sintiendo el líquido calentarlo, llenando su interior y siente que no hay nada más íntimo que eso, que Kise lo marque como suyo.

Cuando el blondo suelta el agarre, el chico se inclina apoyándose nuevamente en los codos, intentando respirar con regularidad mientras Kise apoya la frente en su espalda, aún temblando por el orgasmo sufrido. Sale del interior del chico que se estremece frunciendo el ceño. Kise deposita suaves besos en la espalda baja del moreno, lamiendo la piel húmeda y calentándola con sus jadeos.

– Te amo, Yukio.

Y esas simples palabras provocan que el corazón del moreno se acelere y ese calor tan delicioso recorra su cuerpo aún sensible. Kasamatsu se gira tomando la playera del rubio para jalarlo hacia sí y atrapar sus labios en un beso lento, pero la lengua pronto se abre paso recorriendo la boca de Kise con necesidad, demostrándole que le corresponde, aunque las palabras no salgan de su boca. Sin cerrar los ojos el moreno observa a Ryota fruncir el ceño, entregándose al beso, entregándose por completo como siempre lo hace. Y Kasamatsu ama eso de su novio, que sea incondicional… e idiota.

El de ojos azules se aleja, Kise deposita un beso sobre sus labios y sonríe, dándole otro en la mejilla. Pero Yukio siente el espeso líquido comenzar a escurrirse entre sus piernas. Y realmente odia esa sensación.

– Nunca más lo haremos en un lugar como este sin condón, idiota-. Kasamatsu se levanta rumbo a la ducha.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que lo repetiremos? -Y los ojos de Kise brillan tanto como los de un perrito labrador a punto de ponerse a jugar.

– ¡Yo no dije eso! -rebate el moreno con el rubor en sus mejillas, entrando a la ducha.

– Entonces hay que aprovechar -El rubio se levanta, quitándose la playera, las zapatillas y el short-. Vamos por el segundo round.

Kise se mete tras Kasamatsu, quien gira la manilla de la ducha mientras el blondo lo abraza por detrás, besando su hombro con delicadeza. Y Yukio suelta una maldición, dando un salto entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

Kise toma un cucharón y vierte la sopa caliente en un plato, para luego ponerlo en la bandeja y colocar dos pastillas en una esquina. Camina hacia su cuarto dejándola sobre la mesita de noche, se sienta a un lado de la cama para mover suavemente al que intenta dormir entre las mantas. Yukio se sienta, con los pómulos enrojecidos y calientes. La cabeza le duele como los mil demonios; el rubio le entrega un vaso con agua y las pastillas, para luego pasarle la bandeja.

El rubio traga duro debido a la culpa: justo cuando se metieron a la ducha, el agua salió fría, como hielo granizado. Lo peor es que Kasamatsu no se podía ir _así_, por ello decidieron enjuagarse con rapidez e irse a casa. En el camino Yukio comenzó a sentirse mal y cuando Ryota le tocó la frente notó que estaba caliente, por lo que, preocupado por él, le ofreció quedarse en su departamento para cuidarlo.

Ahora el moreno come sin muchas ganas, entre temblores y algunos gruñidos. Kise de muerde el labio esperando a que Kasamatsu se termine la sopa.

– Vamos a comprar una caja de esas cosas -gruñe el de mirada azul llevándose una cucharada a la boca.

– Lo siento, senpai.

Yukio suelta otro gruñido terminando la sopa y dándole la bandeja al rubio. Kise se va hacia la cocina, vierte agua tibia en una fuente y se la lleva al moreno, junto a un paño para colocarlo en su frente. Mientras camina hacia el cuarto no puede evitar pensar que cada vez que tienen sexo, algo malo le ocurre a Kasamatsu. Una vez se golpeó la frente contra el borde de la repisa de la ducha, dejándole una hermosa línea rosada, en otra ocasión el moreno tuvo un agarrotamiento en una de sus piernas, por lo que tuvo problemas para jugar. Para qué mencionar la vez que se resbaló del borde de la cama y terminó en el suelo. Claro, tras eso, su madre desde el primer piso llamó al moreno mientras subía por la escalera, preocupada. Kise no recuerda alguna otra ocasión donde se hubiese vestido tan rápido.

Sonríe inconscientemente. A pesar de todo, Kasamatsu se entrega por entero a él y sabe que corresponde sus sentimientos gracias a las pequeñas acciones por parte del moreno.

Kise es como un perro labrador, y si tuviera cola, la menearía mientras camina hacia el cuarto para cuidar de su amado senpai.

* * *

**Awww Kise realmente es un perrito Labrador *-***

**Y me encanta!**

**Asi como Yukio y su mala suerte luego del sexo xD Pero bueno, lo sensual no se le quita **

**Ese ha sido el especial ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena! :D**

**Pido piedad por mi falta de trabajo con personajes tsundere D: Pero hice lo que pude xd**

**Darles las gracias a todas aquellas que me han apoyado con mis trabajos! ]Son las mejores de la vida! ^^**

***Decir tambien que estare ausente un tiempo... es que estoy con un proyecto bastante largo de la serie "Shingeki no Kyojin" y bueno, no creo que escriba otra cosas mientras. **

**Pero si estan ls ideas para la "segunda parte" de este fic ewe **

**Se les adora... espero con ansias sus beshos reviews! Los cuales leere y respondere gustosa ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto! Se cuidan y nada de violar a morenos de ojos azules que se parezcan a Kasamatsu (si, es imposible xD)**

**Saludos y besos pegosos! 3**


End file.
